List of Power Force Episodes
This is for Ben 10: Power Force Season 1 Fame Shame! When a giant fan of Ben's named Jimmy Jones makes Ben famous overnight he mut try not to go all Hummungousaur on the reporters. An airforce member named Colonel Rozum calls them in to fight Bivalvan who has a nuclear bomb about to explode! 3+Echo Echo= Multi Bens! When Ben has to do everything he turns into Echo Echo and reverts back to normal to have three Bens. Smart Ben, Angry Ben and Foolish Ben. Foolish Ben fights Aggregor on a Date with Julie. Angry Ben fights the Techadons with Kevin. Smart Ben goes to a Sumo Slammer Movies. Target: Family When Vulkanus, Zombozo, Charmcaster, Sevenseven and 16 other villians time up to destroy Ben's family for revenge Ben and Co. must stop them! New Enemies When a video game creator named Oliver Thompson makes a video game about Ben it's revealed he was just stealing Ben's aliens moves so Will Haranuge can build a Stalker robot to defeat Ben. Will Haranuge teamed up with Ssserpent to destroy Ben Tennyson! The Stalker knows all of Ben's aliens moves! Backstories It is revealed that Bivalvan was with 4 other aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy but when Ben finds the second one he explains himself and his name is Galapagus. This shows how they escaped from Aggregor. Burning Hot In Here! When the third alien named P'andor escapes his suit he is covered with radiation and he absorbs so much energy that Gwen has to leave and it's up to Kevin and Ben to stop him! Big Bad Boys Argit returns with the fourth alien named Andreas and they take over a Forever Knight Castle but when Ben and co. try to stop them things go down hill. Merged When the last of the five aliens named Ra'ad comes and blames Ben for letting the other aliens gettin recaptured and Ben scans him they merged since Ben accidentily used capture mode instead of scan mode. Ra'ad takes over Ben. This is the first time Ben and co. meet Aggregor face to face. Jealous? When Ben saves allstar movie actress Jenifer Nocturne she kisses Ben. When Ben's favorite super hero Captain Nemisis returns evil and renamed himself Overlord they duel each other. The Power of Aggregor When Aggregor goes to Los Soledad to complete his mission he mind controls the 5 aliens and send them to attack Ben. In the end he merges with the 5 becoming Ultimate Aggregor! The Ultimate Prize Revealed Ultimate Aggregor goes to a planet to find the first piece of the Map of Infinity. An object that will lead him to the Ultimate Prize. There are 4 pieces. Can Ben stop him? Theft of My Fortune When Cash and Jt take all credit from Ben Psyphon attacks them since he believes that they are Ben's source of power. Boom Boom Water Power The second piece of the map is revealed to be on Ripjaws homeplanet Pissiciss! Will Ben or Aggregor obtain it? Serious Mana The third piece is in the Ledger Domanian, Charmcasters and Hex's home world. She teams up with Ben and co. to stop Adwaita and Aggregor! Solve It Like a Puzzle The final piece is on a cube like world called Perplexahedron. Ben and co. seperate and ech get picked off by Aggregor. The Sentinel guards the remaing piece. Can Ben save him? Babies Love to Create Aggregor's Ultimate Prize is revealed to be a baby Celestialisapien (Alien X species). If Aggregor absorbs him the world will be over. Paradox must teleport them there since it is outside of their Universe. But an unexpected guess arrives. Drugs Are Bad! Kevin goes after a drug dealer named Morgg who killed his friend Kwarrel but has his other two friends, Quince and Trukk hostage! Can Ben stop Morgg and Kevin? Kevin Vs. The Universe When Kevin goes after Argit Ben must stop him at a Plumbers Academy. That is hard when The Vreedle Bros screw everything up! Feel That Power Part 1 When Kevin starts to absorb everybody Ben attacks Vulkanus to find Kevin. Gwen backs up Kevin by making them team up with an unexpected ally! Feel That Power Part 2 When Kevin almost drains Gwen dry of her power she teleports outta there and back to Ben. They ask Cooper to help them build something but when he says it will take a few hours Ben must stall Kevin. Can Ben do it? Season 2 Omnitrix Meet Unitrix Ben and co. are on a camping trip when a space pod crashes with a girl inside, naked. Ben gives her his jacket. Her name is Eunice revealed to be the Unitrix, the prototype Omnitrix. Azmuth sent an bounty hunter named Sunder to defeat Ben and take the Unitrix from him. Can Ben save Eunice? What Goes Around Comes Around Mecomorph! When Baz El is trapped he sends help through Ship who tells Julie who tells Ben and co. Can they save that old weasel? Is it Doctor or King Viktor? Viktor returns as an empty shell since Kevin absorbed him in Feel That Power Part 1. When a King from a civil war merges his mind with the beast things get bumpy! Peanuts Are The Greatest When Plant aliens secretly take over Ben and co. and make genetic clones and plant Ben takes the Omnitrix! It's up to Jimmy to save the day! The Worst Cousin Ever Ben and Gwen's cousin Sunny stay with Gwen but she is very annoying and keeps talking about her boyfriend Antonio and calls Kevin Muscles but when they fight Dimension 12 robots Sunny reveals a secret! Revenge Of The Nanochips When Ben has a nightmare about the Nanochips and he sees Victor Validus he goes to Elena to confirm his suspicions. Inter-Dimensional Creature When some Forever Knights released a mind controlling creature they must team up with Ben and co. to stop it. But when the creature mind controls the Forever Knights and Gwen things get a lot harder! To Cool For School When Ben and co. must go to plumbers academy to become official plumbers their teacher Hulka, is very mean and they have to save him when strange "accidents" happen near him though he doesn't want help! Category:Episodes